LEGO Marvel: The Omniverse Wars (Rebooted)
LEGO Marvel: The Series is a upcoming stop-motion animation series on YouTube, and is about the ENTIRE Marvel multiverse coming together to battled the All-New Cabal. Characters Heroes: *The Alliance **Leonard Ronalds ***Leonard's Guardian **William Ronalds **Buddy Kitt **Rescue (Pepper Potts) **Iron Man (Tony Stark) **Iron Man (Tony Stark) (Teen) **Baby Groot (Past) **Doctor Who **Stan Lee (Stanley Lieberman) **Spider-Man (Peter Parker) **Ant-Man (Scott Lang) ***Ant-Thony ***Two Unnamed Ants **Ghost Rider (Johnny Blaze) **Spider-Man Jr. (Peter Parker) (Clone) **Groot **Red Hulk (Thunderbolt Ross) **The Hulk (Bruce Banner) **The Thing (Ben Grimm) **Hulkbuster MK II ***Iron Spider (Amadeus Cho) **Spyder-Knight ***Spyder-Knight's Horse **Nova (Denarian Rhomann Dey) **Falcon (Sam Wilson) ***Redwing Drone **Archangel (Warren Worthington III) **Professor X (Charles Xavier) **Doctor Strange (Stephen Strange) **Rocket Raccoon (89P13) **Silver Surfer (Norrin Radd) **Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff) **Punisher (Frank Castle) **Living Mummy (M'Kantu) **Mister Fantastic (Reed Richards) **Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan) **Scarlet Spider (Kaine Parker) **Gambit (Remy LeBeau) **Zombie Jasper Sitwell **Black Cat (Felicia Hardy) **Winter Soldier (Col. James "Bucky" Buchanan Barnes) **Vision **Director Nick Fury **Volstagg **Cyclops (Scott Summers) **Agent Venom (Eugene "Flash" Thompson) **Captain America (William Burnside) **Gamora **Spider-Gwen (Gwendolyne Stacy) **Spider-Man (Mile Morales) **Sentry (Bob Reynolds) **Phoenix (Jean Grey) **Human Torch (Johnny Storm) **Batwing (Jimmy Santini) **Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) **Colossus (Piotr Rasputin) **Frankenstein's Monster **Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) **Thunderstrike (Eric Masterson) **Hawkeye (Kate Bishop) **Hercules (Alcaeus Panhellenios) **Odin ***Hugin ***Munin **Invisible Woman (Sue Storm) **Drax the Destroyer (Arthur Douglas) **Agent Phil Coulson **Thor Odinson **Fantomex (Charlie Cluster-7) **War Machine (Col. James "Rhodey" Rhodes) **Black Bolt (Blackagar Boltagon) **Jessica Jones **Werewolf by Night (Jack Russell) **Logan (James Howlett) (Old) **Zombie (Simon Garth) **Red She-Hulk (Betty Ross) **Red Wolf **Spider-Woman (Peter Parker/Jessica Drew) (Clone) **Spider-Man 2099 (Miguel O'Hara) **X-23 (Laura Kinney) **Storm (Ororo Munroe) **Captain America (Steve Rogers) **Manphibian **Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) **Star-Lord (Peter Quill) **Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) **Moon Knight (Marc Spector) **Wasp (Janet van Dyne) **Spider-Woman (Mary Jane Watson) **Ancient One (Female) **Iceman (Bobby Drake) **Baymax **Old Man Spider (Ezekiel Sims) **White Tiger (Ava Ayala) **Dr. Hank Pym **Cable (Nathan Summers) **Deadpool (Wade Wilson) **Iron Fist (Danny Rand) **Beast (Hank McCoy) **Minotaur (Benito Serrano) **USAgent (John Walker) **Yondu Udonta **Scarlet Spider (Ben Reilly) **Daredevil (Matt Murdock) **Spider-Man Noir (Peter Parker) **Nova (Sam Alexander) **Lady Deadpool (Wanda Wilson) **Silk (Cindy Moon) **Wolverine (James Howlett) **Mantis **Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner) **Captain Marvel (Mar-Vell) **Agent 13 (Sharon Carter) **Power Man (Victor Alvarez) **Emma Frost **Gwenpool (Gwen Poole) **Rogue (Anna Marie) **Black Panther (T'Challa Udaku) ***Nakia ***Okoye **Psylocke (Betsy Braddock) **Hawkeye (Clint Barton) **Elektra **Valkyrie (Brunnhilde) **Spider-UK (Billy Braddock) **Bishop **She-Hulk (Jennifer Walters) **Cyclops (Scott Summers) (Past) **Sub-Mariner (Namor McKenzie) **Patriot (Rayshaun Lucas) **Santa Claus **Domino (Neena Thurman) **Luke Cage **11 Iron Legion Armors *NYPD **Captain George Stacy **Billy Neuhaus *Avengers (Earth-0) **The Master **Captain America Jr. (Steve Rogers) (Clone) **Dr. David Banner ***The Monster **Mister Fantastic (Reed Richards) (Earth-0) **Thor (Donald Blake) **Vision (Earth-0) **Rocket Raccoon (89P13) (Earth-0) **Ultron (Earth-0) **The Spider (Hobie Brown) **Falcon (Sam Wilson) (Earth-0) **Hellboy (Anung Un Rama) **Spawn (Al Simmons) **Goliath (Hank Pym) **The Devil of Hell's Kitchen (Matt Murdock) **Operative Venom (Wade Wilson) **Loki Odinson **Iron Man (James "Rhodey" Rhodes) **Weapon X (James Howlett) **Red Hulk (Leonard Samson) **Quicksilver (Peter Maximoff) **Unnamed Male **Unnamed Female *Teen Brigade (Earth-0) **Peter Parker **John "Lil Jimmy" Jameson III **Bucky (James Buchanan Barnes III) *J. Jonah Jameson *Aunt May Villains *Cabal **TBA *Emperor Anthony Stark **Captain Hydra (Steve Rogers)